Once Upon A December
by Dark Angelic Wolf
Summary: Two beings dressed in black share a dance to a song of memory. But is it all real or is it nothing more than an illusion in a girl's mind, who's heart is torn in two. You decide. AxelxOc RikuxOc


**Hello peoples. I'm here with my first songfic. -throws party and dances around- This one has been sitting on my brain for awhile and I'm just now getting it down. Oh well, let me set up the scene for yall. This takes place after KHII and it's a party or ball. You decide. Anywho, it's dealing with a couple of my ocs, so yeah. On to the ficcy!**

**I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts but unfortaunely I don't. All I own is my OCs and the plot. Heck, I don't even own the song, "Once Upon a December."**

**Once Upon a December**

A soft piano and tinkling bells filled the room. A girl stood in the middle alone yet surrounded. Her head was bowed allowing her dark to fall in her face. Her violet eyes were downcast with a faint sparkle. In her head, she berated herself for getting into this mess.

Swaying slightly , the girl opened her mouth and let the music speak through her.

_Dancing bear, Painted wings __Things I almost remember __And a song someone sings __Once upon a December_

Her voice wasn't angelic nor was it horrible. It was hauntingly low and shy. Hugging her arms to herself, she let her head loll back so it was facing the ceiling. Her eye flickered behind closed lids as if seeing something that wasn't there.

_Someone holds me safe and warm __Horses prance through a silver storm __Figures dancing gracefully __Across my memory_

He head fell back to its normal position as the vocals came on. Scowling slightly, she turned to face the group behind her knowing this was the worst part for her. But instead of seeing many faces mocking her, she saw only one. One who's eyes were warm and caring. One who wasn't suppose to be there.

He was dressed in a black cloak like herself. His hood was down, showing off his spiked, red hair and cat-like green eyes. Two triangles were positioned under them. A small smirk graced his lips as he watched her mouthed his name.

Playfully bowing, the male offered his hand saying, "May I have this dance?"

Her eyes sparkled like stars as she dipped into a curtsey, shocking many of the onlookers, "Yes, you may."

Taking his hand, she allowed him to pull her close. His arm encircled her waist while her hand fell to his shoulder. Together, as one, the two began to waltz while lost in each other's eyes.

Acting on impulse, the male peeled her hand off his shoulder, flashing her a grin when she gazed at him curiously. In one swift motion, he had her back to his chest with her arms crossed in front, trapping her in his grip.

Laying his head on her shoulder, he commanded softly, "Sing."

Looking out toward the group, the barest of nods answered him. She took in a slight breath.

_Someone holds me safe and warm __Horses prance through a silver storm __Figures dancing gracefully __Across my memory_

Looking at her partner, the girl drank in his scent. Like ashes and embers. Smiling slightly, she brushed her lips against his earning her a surprised look.

_Far away, Long ago __Glowing dim as an ember __Things my heart used to know __Things it yearns to remember_

He turned the girl to him, pressing their bodies as close as possible. She clung to him, almost afraid to let go.

Slowly the male bent his head to her. But instead of meeting her lips with his, he brushed them against her ear smiling a tremor ran through her.

"Time to let go." His voice was almost sad and regretting.

A heaviness settled in her chest. Like a weight crushing her lungs, making it hard to breath. With a nod, she watched him step back until only their hands kept them linked. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze before letting go.

Sad violet eyes watched as the man slowly faded back into darkness. Her hand was reaching out to him, begging him not to go away again.

_And a song someone sings…_

As the last traces of the man faded, the girl's apperance shimmered. The black cloak and boots faded to a baby blue dress and white heels. Wild, black locks faded to light brown hair held back by a hairclip. Her sparkling violet eyes changed to tearful lavender ones.

Her outstretched arm moved to grip her heart, feeling the love and sorrow her other couldn't. Slowly bowing her head, she allowed a tear to leak out.

Feeling it being wiped away by another's hand, the girl glanced up. A different male stood before her. This one with silver hair and aqua eyes. He took her free hand and gave a slight nod. With a shaky breath. She stepped up him letting the boy pull her the position her other and the red haired male were in. Gazing deep into his eyes, the girl finished what her other self had started.

_Once upon a December._

**-sniffles slightly- Okay that was kind of sad.**

**Axel: I'll say. You put me and pretty boy over there with unnamed OCs.**

**Riku: Hey!**

**-broad grin- Axel, you insult me. My OCs never go unnamed. I just want to see if the readers want a bio on them or not.**

**Riku: -snort- Whatever, I bet you don't even have any bios for them.**

**-glares and pulls out baseball bat- Pyro, do me a favor and do the thingy while teach Riku some manners.**

**Riku: -glups and runs away-**

**-runs after him- GET BACK HERE PRETTY BOY!!**

**Axel: -smirks- Please Review and maybe Wolfie will send you the bios of her OCs if you request it.**


End file.
